memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2008 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here and here. Fraggle rock Took you long enough! **grumbles about kids today** --OuroborosCobra talk 21:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 1-800-Job-4-U Michael Sullivan is not from . Do something about it, now, I say, now!--Alan 05:59, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :OKAY! ;) I'll think of something to name the "real" (i.e. non-holographic, non-fictional) Sullivan page. --From Andoria with Love 06:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm, "modeler", and not the type. --Alan 06:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I thought that, too, except... he's not a modeler. He designed and lighted the photography for the models. --From Andoria with Love 06:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) "Visual effects artist", and not the Chuck Trotter flexing in front of the mirror-type. --Alan 06:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :How about "photographer" and not the Alan taking nude pics of himself and posting them on the internet-type. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Just because you paste my head on your body doesn't make those pictures of me. --Alan 06:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Deny, deny, deny... anyway: the tyrannous and bloody act is done; the most arch deed of piteous massacre that ever yet this land was guilty of. Enjoy. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) 11th Star Trek Magazine Do you have the 11th Star Trek magazine because I have mine and I don't think it's suppost to be out yet? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) p.s. here's the picture :Looking at the bar code thing on the magazine it looks like I got mine 20 days early! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:41, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Permission to upload the image to Memory Alpha. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 22:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::That image? Nooooo... wait until there's a good image of the issue, please. --From Andoria with Love 03:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Now that I look at it, it's a bad picture maybe a smaller version. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :That is much better than the blurred image I first saw... maybe that was a version you uploaded previously. Feel free to upload -- for the record, though, you do not need anyone's "permission" to upload images you feel belong on the site. If anyone has a problem with images, they can always bring it up for discussion. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) OK, I've also created a page for the magazine here if you want to know about the magazine. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) extra space hi. um the extra space in the reuploaded images was to keep the images in the t'pol article consistent in size and proportion. it also prevents them from intruding on different sections. the t'pol crying - in its cropped form - extends from the 'jonathan archer' paragraph into the 'family' paragraph and makes the formatting (at least on my broswer) wonky. also the butt shot is really tacky and cropped to focus on the nudity. in its original format, it's less brazen and doesn't take up as much space on the page to which i hope to add other pictures of her wardrobe. Deevolution 00:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Well, when you upload images, you need to consider other pages which use the images. For example, on the Vulcan page, the image should focus on T'Pol's back, not on the wall or window behind them. --From Andoria with Love 03:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Just fyi 1, 2, and 3. ;) – Tom 14:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Awesome! The chief of security, too! Nice! Surprise, indeed. :) Tom, you rock, my friend. :) --From a College Campus with Love IRC You were saying something right as I left, and I didn't see it. What was it? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I said "Oh, bah," then I said "Actually, I should do the same" (go to bed, that is). So, go to bed. ;) G'night --From Andoria with Love 05:25, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have a second? --Jörg 08:32, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::I second that. --Jörg 15:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Nice work Just wanted to give you props for your re-writing of Richard Taylor. Good job. --- Jaz 07:21, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Hope it all makes sense; kind of tired. Feel free to proofread/copyedit. I shall likely do the same tomorrow. --From Andoria with Love 07:26, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome job on the Duty shift merge. you kept/edited the core concepts and integrated the rotation classifcation very nicely. vorik111 14:36, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Glad you like it. :) I hope others feel the same way, lol! I wasn't too sure about the order myself, but that was the best layout I could think of at the time and hopefully it's suitable for everyone. --From Andoria with Love 20:22, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :) Good work. ;) – Tom 21:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, mate. I wonder how long he's had his last name up on his MySpace page, though, lol --From Andoria with Love 22:21, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Games Own any ? If not, try Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II and Star Trek: Voyager Elite Force and its expansion disc. Codes are on these articles, except the Elite Force game. 205.240.144.198 03:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I own and have beaten Elite Force and have also played Armada II. However, Memory Alpha talk pages really are not the place for this sort of discussion; that is what the chat room is for. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:46, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Another fyi Have a look at this link, scroll down, you're the last entry... http://malf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Btw, a stupid site. ;) – Tom 14:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Indeed. Found a newsbit about Quint and Data here http://www.cmu.edu/news/archive/2008/April/april7_rhofinductees.shtml. It's from the 7th, so a couple of weeks old, but I dont see as having been in our news anywhere. --Alan 15:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Awww! Nice! And who better to teach the ways of life, the universe, and everything other than myself? :-D Unfortunately (well, not for me), "This Week in Trek" is no more – it has been spread out into several columns which include CelebWatch, TrekInk, Science Friday, Sci-Fi Saturday, and FanMade. Everyone's column is pretty kick-ass, plus it's less work for me. ;) RE: Alan - I actually reported on that here; As for putting it in our news, I just never thought to do it – but it would probably go in the Trek movie news section since it involves an actor from that movie. btw, I don't need to be the only one who adds things to the news panels. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Ah, but you're the best at it. Actually, the more important part of that was Data being inducted into the "Robot Hall of Fame" at a reputable institute. --Alan 20:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: Good point about Data's induction. I've added it to the news section. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) DUH Sorry 'bout that. (Affliction/Divergence) Don't forget you wanted someone to remind you to work on Wilson Dyer. --Morder 10:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. :) I'll probably work on it tomorrow... er, later today. Too tired now. --From Andoria with Love 10:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) It works.... As I can see it works. You're also using NowCasting. Really good. ;) – Tom 14:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I just realized yesterday, "Holy crap, I can just type in different names in the URL and it'll take me to their resume." That's me, always the slow learner, lol! It kinda ticks me off, though, when I enter a name and all that's there is an image and no resume, or worse, when there's nothing and it redirects me to the main page. Oy! :) --From Andoria with Love 14:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Just try this link https://www.nowcasting.com/search/actor.php. There you can type in a few letters or a partial name and it will search for you all possibilities. It is a great help and It helped me many times to identify and contact actors in the last year. ;) Btw, don't forget Wilson Dyer. :) – Tom 15:03, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I knew about the search option, but when I searched for Diora Baird, it wouldn't let me click on her resume (see? :D) I had to look up someone else's resume and replace their name with her's. Also, I didn't forget about Wilson Dyer, I've already finished his article. Thanks anyway, though. ;) --From Andoria with Love 15:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :*By the way, it would be great if NowCasting gave us the option of searching by credits. Alas, that would just be too easy for us, wouldn't it? ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:50, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Definitly too easy. :) But there are many credits on several NowCasting resume pages which are spelled wrong, for example Star Treck or something similar. – Tom 12:16, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I've noticed that. Those typos are pretty amusing. You would think people would get those accurate on their professional resume. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:22, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I'd like to suggest a checkuser to see if TREK & C.S.I.3 is in fact Commander data, trying to circumvent his 3 month block. The behavior is similar, especially the ignoring of the talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, that's probably a good idea. --From Andoria with Love 04:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Snoop Hiya! I was wondering, did you see my new comment on talk:snoop? --''From Iota Geminorum IV with Love'' IMDB Pro, RE: Forum:Sisko's Land Hi, IMDB has a "Pro" service, I wonder if you're a subscriber? If you are, I wonder if you could tell me whether complete production credits are listed there for Pro subscribers. I was just trying to find a way (without the DVD) to look up an episode's complete credits, not just the credits for individuals, which is what I see at IMDB, Trekcore, etc. It seems like they leave out some of what's seen at the end of an episode, if those credits include anything other than a person. Thanks for anything you have to say about it! TribbleFurSuit 17:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I am not a subscriber to IMDbPro, sorry. That actually requires money. ;-) Anyway, I currently don't know of a way outside of the DVD to get individual episode credits... sorry. :-( --From Andoria with Love 18:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I guess I'll go ahead and sign up for the free trial and see whether the info I want is available there. I thought you might have the Pro subscription, since you get so much industry info. Thanks! --TribbleFurSuit 08:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, regular IMDb and several entertainment industry news sites (Variety, Hollywood Reporter, etc.) have generally been enough for what I need, along with various resume and casting sites. For what it's worth I don't think Pro will have more in terms of credit listings. I used up my free trial several years ago, and I while they had more listings for upcoming movies and contacts for various industry folks, I don't think they had more credits for most movies than did IMDb. Do me a favor, though, and copy and paste whatever info they have for Star Trek (2009) and e-mail it to me, lol! --From Andoria with Love 13:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Glad to. Stand by --TFS :Roger that, and thanks! You should be able to use the "e-mail this user" link to the left. If that doesn't work for some reason please let me know. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 21:06, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :*Hey, got the e-mail. As I suspected, the credits are the same on IMDb Pro as they are on IMDb. Thanks for sending me the info, though. If you see anything on the site you think might be new or interesting, don't hesitate to send it to me. Heck, don't be hesitant to add it to the site if you can confirm the info with another source, lol! Thanks again, mate, and enjoy the Pro service while you can. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) My apologies Shran, thank you for intervening. I'm sorry that I lost my temper and that the situation with escalated into an edit war. I normally have no interest in that sort of thing, but this time I reached the limits of my patience. I'm sorry you had to spend any time dealing with it. - Bridge 18:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :No worries, it wasn't really an edit war as i thought, at least not on your part. There was only one revert each. I'm gonna go ahead an unprotect the page and just block TREK/CSI for two days. Apparently one day wasn't enough. :/ --From Andoria with Love 18:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Additional tag for FA's A couple of us have been looking into tweaking the way Featured Articles are tagged. Yesterday, I proposed that we should have a little unobtrusive tag at the top of the FA's in order to ensure users know that they are, indeed Featured Articles without having to scroll all the way to the bottom of the page to find out. You seem to be a very fair person and an influential admin. I know it's a holiday weekend in the US, but is there any way you can help get some more traffic to this discussion so that we can make it so? ;-) – Topher 17:25, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Do you think it's possible to alter the template (if there is one) on the Recent Changes page to include whether or not a page has spoilers on it? I assume it's a template and therefore possible but, well, I certainly don't know much about MediaWiki! – Morder 19:11, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :If I understand what you're asking (alerting people on the recent changes that certain pages being edited contain spoilers), it might be possible but I don't know enough about MediaWiki (or whatever I need to know about) to change it. I especially don't know how to change the text in the recent changes listing itself. This is probably something you'll have to bring up in at Ten Forward. --From Andoria with Love 19:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to "hijack" your page, Shran... ;) ::AFAIK, the RC listing is generated by the software directly, no template or involved. In this case, the only way to make this happen would be to patch the software directly - which most probably isn't going to happen. -- Cid Highwind 19:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Hijacking my talk page is fine, so long as you return it in fair condition. ;) :I agree, a change like that probably won't happen. It never hurts to ask, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Shran, Cid I just thought I'd ask as I have it set to not show the page on diffs only the actual diffs and every once in a while I check a movie related one. I'll just have to ignore them from now on! – Morder 20:07, 3 June 2008 (UTC) John Berg Thank you. Damn I forgot to add John Berg. Will bring up images tomorrow. ;) – Tom 09:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I've been wondering exactly which senator he played. No one's been able to find him yet, that I know of. So, good luck, and happy hunting! :) --From Andoria with Love 09:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) User:All Good Things Must Be Left Behind‎ Please do not edit other people's user pages. This is generally frowned upon at Memory Alpha, and you may be blocked if you persist. 21:11, 8 June 2008 (UTC)